This invention relates generally to the art of studying particles and more particularly is concerned with a structure for use in analyzing particles which are suspended in a liquid medium. Specifically, this invention is directed to particle analyzers constructed for operating in mode independent of changes in the resistivity of the liquid medium in which the particles are suspended.